Meant To Love
by AngelsTears15
Summary: She was a broken soul, merely exsisting in a hell all her own.Then they took her, forcing her to live in a cage with a strange creature.She must fight.She must become strong.Because in the end she'll find out the truth.She was meant to love.OCjuromaru AU
1. to be stalked

**Hello peoples! I'm at it again! The idea for this story just sorta hit me one day! I love my muse....::wipes away tear of joy:: I hope everyone loves this and gives me lots of reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha.  
**  
On a public beach, along the coast of japan, there walked a young woman. To any ordinary person, this woman would appear to be like any other. 5' 4", short black hair, with an average build. On a closer analysis, one would find the starteling blue eyes, full of sorrow and betrayal, yet with an apparent amount of defiance. Not many people know why she became so bitter and defensive. Of course, not many people would care to. A young woman of fifteen walking alone on a deserted beach. The perfect target.  
  
Kouga's orders were simple. Find a girl; bring her back. No witnesses, no complications. He had been following this girl for a week. Cheking to see where she lived, if she had any family,where she worked. She turned out to be the perfect canidate for the plan. No family, except for an older brother who lived across town and didn't give a crap about her. But he did pay her bills and apartment rent, so she didn't need a job. It seems he is obligated to do this by his parents who had died the previous year. So the girl never really did anything. She wrote a lot and did a lot of drawings, and she often went for walks on the beach. But she rarely went out in public. If she was going out to walk on the beach, she would first make sure nobody would be there. Which involved creeping down to the beach outside of her apartment and qiuckly scanning the length of the beach. 'It is a rather strange exsistence,' kouga thought.  
  
He was currently in a small speedboat around the corner of the beach, on the other side of some cliffs, waiting for "her" to come into sight. The waves gently rocked the boat, but his blue eyes never left the spot where she would come around. He wondered why Naraku even wanted this girl. Why had he specifically chosen her. Naraku....the master of this whole operation. He was god on that island he owned, and he made it known often. ' a little too often.' kouga grumbled, remembering the harsh punishments Naraku often bestowed upon his servants. Naraku had a little blackmail on each and every one of them, and its the only reason they even put up with his crap. That, and the fact that Naraku himself would kill anyone who tried to run away. And thats how Kouga found himself stalking young girls, intent on kidnap.  
  
As she came around the corner, the young woman saw a speedboat anchored close to shore. Many people anchored their boats so they could go swimming and explore the beach, so she payed no mind to it. She continued walking along the beach, not really with a destination in mind, just out for a walk. She had gotten bored out of her mind cooped up in that apartment. She needed to get out and walk.  
  
Something caught her eye and she turned to see what it was. It was a little house. It looked as though it had been abandoned, for the paint was peeling and a few windows were broken. She decided to go and invstigate. She walked up the creaky, wooden steps of the porch and went to knock on the door, just in case someone actually lived here. No one came to the door. She knocked again, this time louder. Still nothing. She opened the screen door and walked inside, the flimsy door slamming shut behind her.  
  
Kouga watched as the subject went into the old abandoned house. 'perfect.' he thought, smirking to himself. He jumped out of the boat and waded to shore.  
  
She slowly crept farther into the house.  
  
"Hello?" she called out.  
  
No one answered.' what am i doing? this could be someones house!! i have to get out of here!' she thought and quickly turned on her heel to walk out the door. As she looked up to walk out, she gasped in suprise.  
  
There standing in the doorway was a man. His black hair was tied up in a ponytail, he wore khaki shorts ands a blue shirt, to match his bright blue eyes. And he was looking straight at her.  
  
She was frozen to the spot, her mouth agape. Like a deer caught in the headlights. Something was wrong with the way he was looking at her. He had a preditory look in his eyes. And she didn't like it. Especially since he was looking at her with a look that made her hands shake. He was looking at her like she was his prey.  
  
"Oh h-hello. I didn't know someone lived here." she said when she finally found her voice.  
  
"This isn't my house, and I don't live here." he said in a smooth voice. She was nervous now, what did the guy want if this wasn't his house?  
  
"I came to get you."  
  
Her heart leapt high into her throat. "W-what d-d-did you say???" she stammered, trying to keep her shaking hands from being seen.  
  
"I said i came to get you. So are you coming with me or are we going to do this the hard way?" he asked.  
  
She weighed her options. She could bolt and hope that he wouldn't expect that, thus giving her time to escape. Or she could just stand here pretending to be stupid. Going with the creep wasn't an option.  
  
Kouga saw her eyes dart to the door behind him. ' Theres no way she would have the guts.'  
  
But he was wrong. She bolted, running as fast as she could to the door attempting to dodge around the man. He was ready though. He puuled out a gun and fired at her.

As it went off she screamed and threw up her hands, shielding her face. She felt a poke in her leg, and looked down to see a dart sticking out of her thigh. She gently pulled it out, just as her leg went numb. She fell to the wooden floor, dust rising around her. As her eyes closed and succumbed to the blackness, she heard the man say, "You had to do it the hard way..."  
  
Then all was black.  
  
**So tell me what you think!!??? youll see what she was getting kidnaped for in the next chapter. r&r!!  
  
-AngelsTears15 **


	2. the creature and the girl

**Hello peoples! I hope everyone is reading my story! Because its gonna be a good one!!! This story is a little AU; It's set in modern times. enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.  
**  
The girl began to stir. Kouga had qiuckly taken her to Naraku's island, putting her inside the cage with the "creature." He layed her on a mat on the floor of the habitat, and brushed her silky black hair out of her eyes. _' what a waste of a beautiful woman.'_ Kouga thought,hesitant to leave her in the enclosure. But he did, walking over to the heavy door, opening it walking out and quickly shutting it behind him.  
  
Atleast a dozen or so scientists were standing outside the enclosure, waiting for the creature to investigate the girl. But it was no where in sight. The habitat was made like a dome, comepletely enclosed from the fifty foot ceiling to the floor. It was outside so it would be as close to the real thing as possible. From the ceiling of the cage there hung a house of sorts. In truth it was just a box really. They put it in there to see if the creature would use it as a den. He hadn't touched it. He preferred to stay in the dense brush, staying out of sight.  
  
The girl stirred angain, mumbleing incoherently in her sleep. She opened an eye, and sat up groggily. _'what on earth? where am i? what happened?'_ she turned her head and took in her surroundings. She was on the ground in a clearing, to her left was woods. _'woods? where on earth am i? how did i get here?!!?'  
_  
Suddenly it all came flooding back. The abandoned house, the strange man, the boat.... _'the boat!!! thats what the man must have been in when i walked by! that means he probably took me to an island or something. why on earth would he want me?!! '_ Her head was pounding like a hammer, but she forced herself to rise to her feet. She felt weak just laying there on the ground out in the open. She needed to get into the trees.  
  
She stood shakily for a moment before falling to her knees. _'crap!! what the heck did that guy shoot me with?!?'_ she struggled to her feet again, this time staggering over to a tree, which she leaned on for support. Breatheing heavily, she stood there trying to get her balance. When she felt steady standing on her legs, she walked farther into the woods. The thorns scratched at her legs and tore at her hair, making the walk more of a battle. And the heat was unbearable. She finally came to a stream.  
  
"Oh thank God."she said in relief, sinking down to her knees in the shallow river. She didn't even mind the rocks that were bruising and scratching her knees; the cool water was so refreshing. After she had drunk her fill, she climbed out of the river and sat on its banks. Sunning herself in the warm sunshine, she lay back and closed her eyes. she was still sleepy from the drug that she had been shot with. '_ i don't know why i'm here, but atleast that man is gone. he gave me the creeps. i wonder what he wanted with me. and why did he just leave me here?'_ she thought to herself as she listened to the stream gurgle.  
  
The creature was currently watching the girl from the trees. Crouched on a thick limb of a giant tree, he studied her from above. He didn't think she was food, but then what was she? the other humans usually gave him food through the door, and she came through the door. So maybe she was food. He licked his lips in anticpation of eating. Then he leapt down from the tree and crouched in the tall grass.  
  
Suddenly she was on full alert; eyes darting to the grass where she had heard something fall. _'what was that?'_ a cold sweat appearing on her forehead. She stood up and faced whatever was there. She considered running but figured she would probably be caught anyways. And besides, her mother had always told her when faced with a wild dog to never run. Her mother....the mere memory of her still brought tears to her eyes. _'why mom? why did you have to die?'  
_  
Something moved in the grass. And then..................he appeared. She looked him over from his feet to his head. He wore no shoes. He had baggy, dark green pants, a dark green shirt without sleeves, and a light green long-sleeved shirt under that. His hair was a light purple color and his eyes were a dark blue. He was frickin' stunning. But he had an empty look in his eyes, as if he had no soul.  
  
"Oh hello. I-I didn't know this was someones property. I am really sorry. I-aaaaaaah!"  
  
Her nervous voice was cut off as the man lunged at her.

He was so fast, she didn't even see him move. One second he was over there, and the next he was standing right next to her, with his hand entangled in her short hair. He bent his head close to her neck and inhaled deeply. She was paralyzed with fear, her entire body shaking with sheer terror. The man walked in front of her and tilted her chin up to look her in the eye. Her face upturned, eyes wide and liquid with fear. The man bent close to her face as if to kiss her.  
  
"Get away from me!!" she yelled , her instinct for survival kicking in. Something told her that that man wouldn't stop at merely kissing her. She broke away from him and he let her go;watching her with a curious look on his face. He took one step towards her, a slow, tentative step. She didn't move. He took another slow step. He was now only three feet from her. She was quivering where she stood, but she didn't run. He took another step and this time she decided that he had gotten too close.  
  
She took a few steps back. the man frowned. He stood still, gazing at her curiously as if he was considering something. Then he turned, walked over to a tree, and sat down on the ground his back to the tree.  
  
The girl didn't know what this guy was doing. He just sort of sat there staring at her. She decided he thought of this as a game. So she walked over to her own tree across from his and sat down. They had a staring contest of sorts.  
  
Then she got sick of his empty eyes boring through hers and she snapped, "What do you want with me anyway?!?!? I don't have any money. I don't even know how I got here! "  
  
The man just looked at her. She felt as though he was studieing her now and she unknowingly blushed.  
  
"Stop staring at me!!" she hid her face in her hands.  
  
The man walked over to her and sat down next to her. She moved her hands away from her face and came nose to nose with the guy.  
  
She fell backwards in her suprise. With super human speed he got behind her and caught her before her head hit a rock. He held her in his arms, and if she could see his face she would see a strange look of confusion and fear crossing it.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she was unable to breathe; her shock was so great. She looked down at his arms; his skin pale and scarred. Without thinking she touched one of his scars, and he recoiled. She 'eeped' and flinched at his sudden movement. He quickly jumped to his feet. Out of instincts, she threw her arm up to shield her face from a blow that she expected would come.  
  
The mans eyes softened as he saw her crouched beneath him, sheilding her body from him. _' someone has hit her before.'_ he thought, showing compassion. His eyes darkened as he remembered the evil men that keep him in this prison. They take him out regularly to poke and prod him, sticking him with dozens of needles. They even went so far as to stab him in the leg to see his reaction and how his body healed. He had killed the person who did it. He showed absoulutley no mercy to those monsters. He hated them and how they caused him pain. To think that someone caused this new 'thing' in his prison the same kind of pain made him angry. And he didn't know why.  
  
When she saw that he wouldn't hit her, she jumped to her feet and ran as fast as her body was able. Which was suprisingly quite fast. The man waited a moment then took chase. He followed her from the trees, jumping limb from limb.  
  
She ran with only one thought running across her brain. Get as far away as possible. Now. She went blind, running amok, crashing into trees and splashing through the stream. She didn't stop until she ran headlong into a wall. And the only reason she stopped then was because she was unconcious.  
  
The man watched as she slammed into the wall of his enclosure. He landed on the ground silently and peeked out of the bushes to see if anyone was nearby outside the wall. His walls were see through so the scientists could watch him constantly. If he came into sight. Seeing no one, he used his speed to run over, scoop up the 'thing' in his arms, and run back into the bush.  
  
Back at his den, he laid the girl on his bed of leaves. His den was in a cave he had dug out for himself in the side of a small cliff; The only rock formation that was inside of his enclosure. His cave went about ten feet back, was four feet wide, and around 5 feet high. So he was made to duck. But he liked the close in feeling of being surrounded by rock. The man carefully examined the girl. He picked at her strange clothing, which in truth were black pants, and a silky burgandy shirt. She had been walking on the beach so she didn't take her shoes. He slowly lifted up her shirt and peeked inside. He saw a strange contraption around her chest. He found that it went around her back as well. He was looking down the back of her shirt when she became fully awake.  
  
She saw the man looking down her shirt. DOWN HER SHIRT! Her eyes bugged way out. She started to jump away but he caught her in his arms again, holding her against his chest. Her heart thumped wildly, as her body betrayed her. The close contact was doing things to her.  
  
"W-what are you d-doing?!!?" she demanded lamely. The man was holding her tightly against him, breathing in her scent , his eyes half lidded. And suddenly a vibrating feeling came from his chest. _' Is he....purring??'_ she thought.  
  
The strange man reluctantly let go of her so she could face him. Then he spoke for the first time in his life.  
  
"I am Juromaru." he said. His voice was deep yet smooth and a little husky. She became untangled from the haze she was getting caught up in.  
  
"My name's Hikari."  
  
**Tell me if it sucked or not! I must know!!!! ::sigh:: I love Juromaru......  
  
-AngelsTears15**


	3. bloody splatters

**Oooh! I love my story!!! I love my muse!!!  
  
Muse- You better. I give you all your good ideas. this is practically _my_ story!  
  
Me-Heh heh! Whatever you say! I wrote it! So there!  
  
Muse- ::picks up a mallet. A large mallet:: oh really? ::smiles evilly::  
  
Me- ::sweatdrops:: Uh heh heh! I was just joking! Yeah! Joking! Now put the mallet down. Nice and easy....no. NO! THATS NOT WHERE I WANT YOU TO PUT IT DOWN!! ::screams hysterically::  
  
Muse- ::hits authoress upside the head with the overly large mallet, all the while laughing evilly::  
  
Later....  
  
Me- ::sits at computer with large bumps on head:: Uh ahem. We will now continue my _muse's _story!  
  
Muse- Darn right you will. ::grins evilly at authoress while patting overly large mallet.::  
  
Me- ::cough:: My story ::cough::  
  
Muse- What was that??  
  
Me-::sweatdrops:: Oh nothing! yeah, so. ON WITH _MY _STORY!!! ::runs away, screaming hysterically::  
  
Muse- Come back here!!!! ::pulls out shotgun::  
  
Me- Nooooooo!!! Not the shotgun!!!! Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ATTENTION! THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE A SESS/KAG PAIRING THE PAIRING IS OC/JUROMARU!! WOOHOO! GO JUROMARU!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha! Darn it!!! But I do own Hikari!!! Bwhahahahaha!!!!  
  
**

"Hi....Hikar....ri?" Juromaru slowly enunciated. Hikari smiled. _'he just said my name like he's never spoke before. who is this guy?'  
_  
"Yes my name is Hikari. Your'e Juromaru?"  
  
Juromaru nodded.he could understand what people say most of the time, but he simply never talked. The scientists who worked for Naraku said that he was too stupid to talk, but he was infact, extremely inteligent.  
  
Hikari was a bit afraid of him still. His eyes scared her. They were do full of anger, resentment, and emptiness. A vaguely familiar emptiness, that she has seen before. In the mirror. He was still looking at her like she was prey, or a threat. Yeah now he was looking at her like she's a threat.  
  
She stood, bumping her head on the ceiling. Juromaru jumped away , crouching down and watching her cautiously. As dust settled in her hair, she held her head in pain. Her breath became a hiss of pain ,and she slumped back into a sitting position.  
  
Juromaru crawled forward and reached for her head. She looked up at him in fear and flinched away. _'go away, go way go away, please go away...'_ she thought over and over in her head, as if to wish him away. She shut her eyes tightly as she trembled uncontrollably in sheer terror.  
  
Juromaru paused. _'She is afraid of me.'_ he thought. He gently touched her shoulder. And she cringed; shutting her eyes even tighter. He crawled behind her, just staying there for a moment, practically breathing down her neck. She stopped shaking as she felt herself beginning to feel odd, like she wanted him to hold her.  
  
Juromaru sensed how she felt. '_ she smells so.......good.'_ he thought as he leaned towards her. He tentatavely reached out and touched her neck; feeling her warmth and the silky smoothness of her skin. Hikari gasped in suprise, as he pulled her closer to him, tight against his chest. He placed his nose in the crook of her neck.Of course she couldn't help but notice the firmness of the body she was pressed so tightly against. Living in the wild made Juromaru fight to survive. His enclosure was as close to the wild as it could get. Wild animals and all. He attempted to stay out of their way, but they occasionally sought him out. The scientists figured he could use the stimulation.

Juromaru sensed her fear spike as he held her close to him, relishing in her sweet scent. He hated her fear. Hated the fact that she was afraid of _him_. '_i am a monster.....of course she would fear me.' _he remembered sadly.

He knew of fear. He knew all about it. The scientists took him out regularely to poke and prod him, sticking him with dozens of needles.The restrained him with a bed that had straps that held him to it. They even went so far as to stab him in the leg once; to see how he would react and how fast his body would regenerate. He killed the man who performed the deed. He showed no mercy to the monsters in white lab coats. They hurt him. And they instilled a fear in him; a helplessness that he hated.

Hikari could hear her heart rate increase dramaticly as Juromaru reached down and gently kissed her neck. He had never kissed a girl before in his life. He had never even seen a girl before. But he went off his instincts and Hikari _deffinately_ wasn't complaining. He kissed and nuzzled up to her ear; where he whispered,

"Hikari." hikari snapped out of the pleasureable fog she was in.

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you fear me?" he asked curiously. Hikari bristled.

"I don't fear you!!" she snapped. Juromaru growled against her neck and tightened his hold on her till she could hardly breathe.

"Do not lie to me. I can smell your fear." he told her gently. Hikari deflated a little.

"You remind me of.......someone. Someone who hurt me. All men remind me of him." Juromaru growled again.

"This man....hurt you? How?" Hikari averted her eyes,

"I don't really want to talk about it." she said in a small voice. She looked sideways at juromaru. the look on his face was one of curiousity and concern. _'i can't tell him. i dont even know who this is!'_

Juromaru wanted to touch her; to run his claws through her silky hair. But she was afraid of him and he didn't want her to fear him more. He looked at the creamy, pale skin of her neck. The urge to touch her was becoming unbearable.

Hikaru could tell that he was having trouble keeping himself under control. She saw his hand twitch towards her.

"Juromaru..." she whispered softly. He snapped. He placed his hands on her stomach and slid them up her waist; while he kissed her neck in increased excitement. Hikari, unable to contain her own emotions, moaned deep in her throat. She tilted her head back as his lips moved to her jawline. A welcome warmth was pooling in her stomach from his ministrations. Juromaru moved around to kneel infront of her; keeping contact. Hikari leaned into him; clutching his haori. He kissed the side of her mouth. Hikari groaned in frustration and captured his silky lips with her own.

Juromaru gasped in suprise at her actions. She smiled at his innocence and decided to instruct him in the way of kissing. She traced his lips with her tongue and he opened his mouth deepening the kiss. She sought out his tongue and engaged in a feirce battle. Juromaru entwined his fingers in her hair; Hikari had her arms around his neck, sifting through his own hair. He lay her down on the floor of the cave.

He was kissing her franticly, and she was returning his kiss. He molded his body to hers. She could feel him through her clothes, something hard against her thigh.

She hesitated. _'No! I cannot allow myself to let this happen again!! did i learn nothing from ....him?'_ she forced herself to bring up painful memories to stay strong.

Awful memories. Images flashed through her mind. Her smiling......playing, touching...in a bed... with him. His touch suddenly turning hurtful.. Stroking her soft, delicate skin with his rough hands......her screams.....as he pierced her womanhood.......and continued hurting her.....he tortured her.....thrusting into her as her body convulsed in pain.......god, the pain.....she didn't want this........he made lewd remarks about her body....he mocked her and her weakness.....then he left her. Her broken body......her very core shattered. That was the day she died. She hid herself from the world. She hid her shame. And now......it was going to happen all over again.

"No!!!" she broke away from him. He hesitated for a moment, then he leaned down to kiss her again. "Please don't touch me." she whispered.

Juromaru backed away from her. He didn't know why this hikari had told him not to touch her. He liked touching her. He wasn't accustomed to other peoples reactions, but he knew that she had somehow rejected him. And he didn't know why, but it hurt. He walked out of his cave;leaving hikari there alone.

She got up and walked to the opening of the cave. _'i need to know where i am. i have to leave while he is gone.'_ she walked out. suddenly she became paranoid, she felt fear. She darted into the bushes.

Inside the bush she attempted to still her pounding heart. She felt foolish now. _'no one was there. why do i always have to be so weak?'_ she grumbled as she crawled out of the bush. she picked a direction and walked, hoping to come upon the place where she was first placed. She walked determined to find what all this was about. She didn't even notice the blades of grass as they grabbed onto her skin and slid across, leaving thin trails of blood. She felt nothing.

Juromaru had seen hikari as she dove into the bushes. He was confused by her actions, and decided to follow her and make sure she didn't get hurt. He slowly followed, keeping a good ways back jumping from tree to tree.

As hikari came into the clearing she immediately saw the door_.'what am i in!? a cage?!'_ she ran to it and tried to open it. No such luck. She pounded on it with her hands; drawing the attention of several scientists who ran to see what the noise was. They stood outside the door(wich is see through) with clipboards in their hands taking notes. Suddenly the crowd of scientists parted and 'he' came walking up to her.

"You !! let me out now!!" she yelled.

"Sorry babe, no can do. Orders from naraku to keep you in there. tough luck , huh?"

"let me ou! why are you keeping me in here?!?!" she demanded.

"Well. Naraku wanted to see how his litle 'experiment' would react to a woman in his habitat. we figured he would eat you," a look of horror crossed hikari's face,"but you seem alive enough. So now the talk is that he will most likely rape you or something; animal that he is. And i must say, that will be interesting to watch, now wouldn't it?" he mocked her.

Plainly speaking, she went crazy. She began pounding on the door with renewed gusto. Her screams of rage could be heard echoing. She punched and hit the door with such force, that some of the scientists backed away from the door. Kouga stood there smiling at her 'spunk.'

Blood became smeared on the door and still she pounded against it, her knuckles and fingers were raw and bleeding profusely now. She paid no mind. She knew she would feel it later, but at this very moment she didn't care. She wanted out. She wanted to hurt him. The one that brought her here. He was laughing at her!

Juromaru was observing her crazy actions from high in a tree. He frowned. She was hurting herself. He winced as she threw a particularely hard punch, and blood splattered across the door. Juomaru decide that he would have to risk the scientists seeing him. He had to get her. She was going crazy. Using his lightning speed, he jumped down from the tree and ran to Hikari.

Hikari was enraged. All her feelings of hurt and weakness were doubled as she screamed and wailed at the door. She couldn't even see that man anymore, the door was covered in her blood. It was splattered all over her. A few of her knuckles were probably broken. She suddenly felt herself being grabed around the waist and dragged backwards. She knew who it was.

"Put me down, juromaru!!! let me go back!!"

"No." he said as he bounded through the grass, back to the cave; kicking and screaming.

They got there and he put her down . She tried to run out of the cave. He restrained her the only way he could think of . He shoved her on to his bed and sat on her stomach, straddling her.

It deffinately had the desired affect. She stopped moving. She nearly stopped breathing. _'Breathe....ignore the gorgueus creature sitting on top of you....breathe.....'_

**tell me how good it was!!!!!**

**-AngelsTears15**


	4. welcomed pain

**Please! Don't leave me!!! I know it's been a long time since I updated but I have a whole list of excuses with me! whips out list Ahem.....I will number them all fancifull like. **

**1. My father hit me and I called the police on him. They did nothing. Figures.**

**2. My parents filed for divorce. **

**3. My dad got extremely drunk and was pushing my mom around and not leaving her alone. He locked her out of the house and was inside with my two little sisters, drunk, and we have a lot of guns. He was messing with one of the guns. My mother called the police. Three police cars were there, including a state sheriff. My dad wouldn't come out of the house. Another car pulled up and the oficer stepped out with a big rifle. The're all walking around the house knocking on the windows, trying to get my dad to come out. He finally came out and they arrested him.**

**4. I started highschool. I havent gone to school in four years so it was a little scary.**

**5. I went to a holloween dance and met a guy. I slow danced for the first time. I fast danced for the first time in public. That was scary.**

**6. I became part of the guy's band. It's called "BloodDrive" and it's a christian rock band. Woohoo! First practice is monday. I get to sing!!!!! LALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**You see! I have tons of excuses! And you want to know the scary part? There all true! Great isn't it? Me and my psycho family have just been living it up. I'm gonna go crazy one day. I just know it. ANYWAYS! On with the story! Which I think is excellant by the way. ::puffs up with pride::**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! I swear! **

**sesshy: ::walks in with towel wrapped around his waist­­­:: Why are you talking to the computer?**

**me: ::sweatdrops:: I'm not! And your supposed to be hiding!**

**sesshy: Did you intend for me to live one more second in such an unclean state?**

**me: ::sighs:: maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kidnapp sesshy.....**

**sesshy: This "house" is disgusting. I demand for you to clean it.**

**me: Shut up or I'll cut your hair and dye whats left pink.**

**sesshy: ::eye twitches in horror::**

****

Hikari was afraid. Period. She was shaking uncontrollably and her breathe came in gasps. Juromaru quickly climbed off of her, alarm and worry clearly evident on his face. She looked at him in fear. In absoulute terror. She closed her eyes tightly as painful memories flashed in her mind.

"Get away......GET OFF OF ME!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!" she screamed at her memories.

At this, Juromaru flinched in alarm._ 'i'm not touching her.' _he thought in confusement. Hikari curled herself into the fetal postion and covered her face with her bloody hands. Her heartbroken whimpers greatly alarmed Juromaru and he did not know why. To him, Hikari was making awful crying noises and her eyes were leaking. He knew she was in some kind of pain and it was killing him because he did not know what was hurting her. Nothing was attacking her. Her hands probably hurt, but not enough for this sort of reaction. He slowly approached, sniffing her. He still saw no cause for her strange behavior. Hikari moaned in anguish from the pain she was forced to take so long ago.

Juromaru slowly reached out to touch her arm. She flinched in suprise but did not move away. Feeling slightly encouraged, Juromaru sat next to her. He ran his fingers up and down her arm in hopes to comfort her. Bad move.

Hikari screamed and kicked out, hitting Juromaru square in the stomach. Being caught off guard, he "oomfed" and fell over backwards. He quickly shot up franticly whirled around to see Hikari's foot as she ran from the cave. Unphased from the blow, he ran after her as fast as he could, catching up with her instantly. He stood in front of Hikari, blocking her path. She stood before him, and her eyes met his. Her flourescant blue eyes, staring at him in fear and defiance. His own eyes were deeply concerned. His dark, dark blue eyes.

"Move." was all she said. She was feeling extremely odd. Something was wrong with her. One second she's making out with this guy she barely even knew, the next she was pushing him away. Because she was afraid. She is seriously afraid of him. But at the same time she's attracted to him. And it was getting to confusing for her. Juromaru stood there still, his arms at his sides. Hikari tried to walk around him. He blocked her. She tried again. He blocked her. She screamed in her frustration and pushed him.

Atleast, she tried to. The guy was like a brick wall. _'A nicely toned, lithe, brick wall.' _thought Hikari. He didn't move an inch. She pushed him again with all her might. He let her. She began to pound on his chest with her hands, her desparation to make him move showing. He stoicly held his ground, wondering why she wanted to hurt him.

Soon, she ran out of energy and her flailing became slow and sluggish with exhaustion. Juromaru grabbed her arms as she slumped to the ground, and he held her as she sobbed. He was more confused than she was. This new creature got thrown into his surroundings, she smells differant, she looks differant. Everything about her is differant than anything he had ever known. And now she keeps going crazy, making herself bleed by hitting walls that won't move, screaming, making weird noises(crying), running away from him. And then her heart rate speeds up, she starts acting even more weird, and she starts to smell.....enticing. And it makes him want to do things he never wanted to do before. Like touch someone. Touch......Hikari. Touch her everywhere. But that scares her. What was he to do? He want's to touch her. She doesnt' like to be touched. Maybe if he just held her and didn't move she wouldn't be afraid.

Juromaru layed back as Hikari fell forward. He held her to him ontop of his chest. He could feel her heartbeat against his. Hikari soon ran out of strength to cry. Juromaru held her to him tightly, fearing that she would jump up and run. Her breathing evened out and juromaru looked into her face . She was asleep.

He gently picked her up and walked to the stream. As he walked through the grassy woods, he thought of what he would do with Hikari. She wanted to get out. Juromaru had never even been out of his enclosure. He didn't even know what the outside world looked like. Sure, he had been to a place where the scienists conducted their experiments on him. It was a small, white room. He never saw how he got there, for he was unconsious when they transported him. As he thought of these things, he came upon the stream. Sliding into the water, he gently lowered Hikari underwater until only her face was left unsubmerged.

Hikari suddenly woke up with the odd sensation that she was underwater.She opened her eyes to see Juromaru holding her, gazing down at her with out emotion. Looking around she found she was in the river. The water swirled around her but Juromaru braced himself against the current. Her hands were aching with pain but she let them float and drift aroound her. She sort of relished in the pain now. All she felt was the pain. She didn't have to think of anything except the pain. Juromaru gently placed her on her feet but positioned himself to brace against the current so she wouldn't have to. He slowly took each one of her hands nad washed away the blood that was dried on. He could see that her knuckles were scraped raw and very bruised but luckily nothing was broken.

Hikari drifted in and out of reality as he continued to tend to her wounds. She dreamed of differant things; differant memories of her past. She dreamed of her parents. And her brother. She hated her brother. He left her alone, with no one to face the world with.

She half way remembers juromaru carrying her out of the cold stream and back to the cave. He layed her down on his bed and covered her up with his overcoat. _' what will i do with her?'_ he thought to himself as he watched her sleep. _'she wants out more than anything. if she wants out than i must get her out. i must.'_

Juromaru lay down facing her, his heart ached and he didn't know why. _'why should i care if she leaves? i care for nothing. i will never care.'_ he drifted into a fitful sleep, dreaming of a painful memory. Dreaming of hell.

**whew. that took forever. school really puts a damper on my writing. R&R!**

**-AngelsTears15**


	5. please don't hurt me

**Hello peoples. I'm back again. Not thatI was ever gone....but you get the idea. lol. **

**Um...I am making a fewdemands. **

**1. Review this chapter. Please?**

**2. Go review my other stories. Pretty please?**

**Thats about it. I'm easy to please. lol.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.I swear. ::looks nervous::**

* * *

Floating. Thats the only sensation Hikari could feel. She stayed still as she drifted into the harsh reality of being awake. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find she couldn't see anything but black. Frantically, she tried to feel around for something; anything to help her remember where she was. Her hands throbbed with pain when they came in contact with a solid wall. Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, she stood shakily, pressing against the wall for support. 

Juromaru watched unblinkingly as Hikari winced from the pain in her hands coming in contact with the wall of the cave. She was making small frantic whimpers of fear. Her black hair was matted, her clothes were ripped in many places and her blue eyes were open wide in fear. He got up and walked over to her. Leaning against the wall, he waited for her hands to find him.

Hikari searched along the wall, her hands fumbling; trying to find her way out of wherever she was. Trying to find her way out of the darkness. She walked along the wall, hoping it would lead to light. Her injured hands bumped into something warm. She recoiled in fear and suprise, but a hand gently grabbed her arm. Pulling her to him, Juromaru held her tightly and led her to the opening of the cave so she could see the moon. Hikari squirmed and tried to get free, but Juromaru picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Hikari relaxed as Juromaru let her down at the mouth of the cave and everything came rushing back. The kidnapping, the door, the blood and pain, the river. Hikari could faintly make out the outline of trees and vegatation. It was dark outside, and the moon looked distorted through the enclosure. She looked over at Juromaru. The moons glow illuminated his features, and she saw him staring back at her.

"You slept a long time. Are you......alright?" he asked curiously.

"I think so." she said, examining her hands.

"Thats not whatI meant." he told her, motioning towards her hands. He wantedto know if she was okay.....inside.Emotionally.Hikari looked down, hoping she wouldn't have to answer him. No such luck. He lifted her chin, till she was looking him straight in the eye. Still, she tryed to look anywhere but at him.

"Hikari....why are you so afraid?" he asked, sincere concern showing in his eyes. Hikari broke away from him and turned to walk back into the cave. Pausing; she answered him.

"Because.....you can hurt me. I've been hurt before; I won't let myself be hurt again." and with that said, she walked back into the cave, leaving a still confused Juromaru standing outside.

Hikari slid down the wall, sitting on the cave floor with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She looked up as Juromaru walked in and sat opposite of her. His intense eyes seeking out answers, and he continued to stare, as if he would find them in her eyes. Hikari became uncomfortable, and she squirmed nervously.

"What is it?" she finally asked. Juromaru looked away for a moment, trying not to make her nervous.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me." he said softly, trying to reassure her.

Hikari bit her lip. She was so conflicted right now, she didn't know what to think. She wanted to be happy again. She wanted someone to love her. She wanted to enjoy life instead of dread waking up to it. But she has lived in despair for so long she didn't know how she could ever change.

_'You can trust juromaru. He's not like the rest of them', _one half of her thought

'**No! He's just pretending to care. He could never love you. Look at you! Your ugly and used.'** the other half thought.

_No.....what happened wasn't my fault. It wasn't....._

**Yes it was. If you hadn't let......._him _get close to you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.**

_What was I upposed to do?!?I thought he loved me!I never thought he would do ....that. _

**You should have known!**

_There was no way I could have known what he would do to me!_

**If you weren't so stupid you would have known! If you weren't so weak!**

_'Stop it....leave me alone.....'_ the one side began to cry weakly

**Thats right...cry.....thats all you ever do....**

As all this was flashing through Hikari's mind, Juromaru had moved closer to her. He was now crouched next to her, watching emotions play across her face. She didn't notice him watching her. Till Juromaru gave in to his instincts and reached out a clawed hand, brushing a finger down her cheek gently.

Hikari snapped.

She turned and hugged him as if he were being torn away. Tears ran freely down her face. Juromaru flinched at her quick movement but awkwardly hugged her back. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her shoulders shaking.

"Please don't hurt me.....I want to be happy....I want to love.....please don't hurt me....." she babbled on still crying, begging him to care for her without hurting her. Juromaru nuzzled her cheek with his own.

"I told you already.....I won't hurt you." he purred softly.

They stayed that way long into the night, holding on to each other. Hikari fell asleep in his arms, breathing softly, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Juromaru held her close to him, watching her as she slept. A strange warm feeling came over him, and he felt content.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? Was it good? Are you happy with the way this chapter turned out? Tell me all!!! lol.**

**AngelsTears15**


End file.
